Any Other Way
by Ms.Ann-Merie
Summary: "Well I was wondering if you think I'd be right enough to start dating again..." Edgeworth drops the plate in the water, he stares down into his reflection and registers what he just said. No… he can't be serious… he's joking, right?


***Updated for clarity* 12/3/17**

* * *

It used to be quite in the office, now Miles Edgeworth was stuck with an assistant who felt the office be a second home. Her mouth was releasing sound, he assumed she thought it was singing, she was about to hit the climax of the song and pitch her voice bad enough to break his windows. "Cassie, would you please get you and your nasty habits out of my office!?" Said girl, Cassie Ann-Merie, stopped with her voice and pulled out her headphones. She gazed to her superior.

"I'm sure that if I were to leave one of two things would happen;" She paused and held up one finger. "One, you'd be bored half to death in this silent, cold, lonely office…" Edgeworth brought a finger to his temple and began to massage there, "And two, you wouldn't know what to do or where to be or even…" He removed his glasses as she approached his desk, she leaned over the desk somewhat speaking in a loud whisper. "What you want in a boyfriend~!" At the mention of the word, his cheeks turn as red as the suit he wore. He slammed his hands down on the desk slightly lifting up the Steel Samurai statue which rested at the front. Cassie found herself laughing at his reaction, she fixed it then smiled before she walked over to his chess pedestal. She picked up the checked Queen and King from a previous match he was playing. "Wouldn't you _want_ to be with Phoenix?" He didn't speak she went on, "I mean come on, it'd be romantic and so sweet, plus you'd be like a second mother to Trucy!" He blushed again,

"M-mother?" She nods assuring her point.

"Let's face it, you're are not physically equipped to be a father." He let out a sigh and found his way back into his seat his fingers returned to his temple.

"Why are you still here anyways? Shouldn't you be working with Simon?" She gasped setting the pieces back down, her hands clapped, and Edgeworth could see a blush over her face.

"Hah~ He's so handsome now! I mean I always thought he was cute, even when he was younger, but now... ahh~ I just can't have enough of him!" Her squealing voice wasn't helping with the headache he was getting, he tried to keep the subject off him.

"So, are you going to flatter him with your looks?" She shook her head.

"Of course not, I can't do that!" Edgeworth sighed regretting pressing at all.

"And why not?" He asked reluctantly, she sighed sitting on his desk.

"Because, he's just so cute and handsome, and I'm…" She gestured to her body, "Not… It might come as a shocker, but I'm actually quite shy." He was surprised to hear that.

"You could've fooled me…" She huffed.

"Anyway, since when have you been Mr. interested towards my personal life?"

"Since it got you away from mine." She rolled her eyes and stood up putting her hips out, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Look I'm here to make you happy-"

"And I'm here to deduct your pay." She scoffed.

"I'm not Gumshoe, that doesn't work for me." She moved across the room to sit on his velvet bench, with her now empty feet coming up to rest on the armrest. "But, no, as for Simon I don't have any work with him at all, plus I don't wanna leave so... I guess I'll just stay here then!" Edgeworth, uninterested with her problems, shrugged and put his glasses back on he resumed his work. For a while they both sat in silence, Cassie yawned and tried to do other things; she checked her journal for working ideas, got to help Edgeworth file some papers, listened to music, tried to sleep, all the while he filed papers, Edgeworth was close to finishing and stopped for a small break rubbing his tired and overworked eyes, that's what the phone rang, she looked at him. He held up his hand stopping her from moving in her apparently comfortable position and answered the phone.

"Prosecutor's office, Miles Edgeworth speaking." On the other side he heard yelling of some sort then a voice too familiar to him piped up.

"Edgeworth, I'm glad you picked up, are you working right now?" His cheeks rise in color.

"Um, yes, I am still working… is there anything you needed from me?" Cassie got up at his shift in demeanor and crossed the room leaning against his shoulder as if he were looking at something, he moved a bit away making her stumble in her attempts to listen on their conversation.

"Oh yeah, why I called in the first place, well Trucy wanted to showcase a little magic show she put together, all by herself by the way!" Edgeworth smiled a bit, "But we needed an audience; and me, Larry, Pearl, Gumshoe and Maggey wasn't really much, so we wanted to know if you'd come over and watch it with us? It's really short, so if you still have some work you can finish it first." Edgeworth sighed once more when Cassie snatched the phone from his grasp.

"We'll be there Naru-kun!" Phoenix chuckled while Edgeworth tried to take it back from her, but Cassie kept him at bay while she spoke,

"Alright then…" Phoenix paused. "Oh wait, Cassie, Trucy wants to talk to you!" Cassie squealed, her delight in the child was more then both Edgeworth and Phoenix could handle.

"Cassie, Cassie! Are you coming too?"

"Oh, of course I am Trucy, I can't wait for your show!" Trucy giggle on the other side.

"Me too, I made it _super_ special, and all by myself because daddy was sleeping on the couch!" Cassie giggled,

"Well we'll be there as soon as we can, so wait for us!"

"I will, and… oh, daddy said I should tell you good luck with work!" The phone being moved was heard and Phoenix's voice returned.

"Good girl, Trucy, but I'll let you two get back to work now, see you!" Cassie nodded to nothing and hung up the phone, she was still smiling bright at the child's voice but it soon faded when she turned around to the face of her boss.

"Oh… maybe I should call Phoenix back, you look like you're about to kill me and I want a good defense."

"You just might have to. Why did you say yes to him?" She shrugged.

"I don't know maybe because it seemed like fun? I know that's a foreign concept for you, but you should know about it. Plus it's just like Phoenix said: it's short. So taking this break won't do anything!" Cassie moved out of his way and found her shoes putting them on, Edgeworth moved back to sit down.

"I am not leaving this room, unlike you, I don't have breaks to take all the time!"

"You can finish that little bit in no time so let's just go already!" Edgeworth gave a sigh seriously thinking about leaving, Cassie had hurriedly went over to him rolling the chair under him, "Will you stop!" Cassie did as he said and watched as he got to his feet, "Well then?" He looked elsewhere.

"Alright… let's just go." Edgeworth fixed his coat before she giggled and bounced to the door, he barely got to his third button before hearing her yelp at the door, he figured she had just hit it as she usually did but looking up he found Cassie in a compromising position. A vengeful smile found it's way to his lips,

"Oh… Simon, w-w-what are you doing here!?" He, Simon Blackquill, smiled down to the babbling girl in front of him.

"I came here because I knew that you didn't leave early, I wanted to take you home since it's so late." Cassie looked back to Edgeworth, he averted her gaze and nodded knowing what she wanted to ask him.

"W-well… me and Edgeworth were going to a thing at Phoenix's…" Simon smiled.

"Well, I can always just wai-" She cut him off.

"No!... uh, I mean maybe-" Edgeworth couldn't take anymore and walked to the door going past them both,

"Come with us, you've been working hard, you deserve a little indulgence."

"Oh, well thank you, that sounds like fun!" Cassie let out a relieved breath before she forced a giggle and started to skip slightly behind Edgeworth.

...

The magic show was more fun for most of the adults than it should have been, Cassie, Maggie, Larry and Gumshoe were all acting like children surprised by her misdirection tricks while everyone else was simply amused by her talent. Everyone got a souvenir in the end and now they were loitering around in the apartment.

"Alright, everyone, it's time for Trucy to go to bed!" The magician ywaned and nodded to her father.

"Yeah… I'm tired after all that work!" She fell down on Cassie's lap ignore her father's gesture over to him, she gave a smile to Phoenix,

"I'll take her," Cassie removed Trucy's hat rubbing her soft brown hair as she nuzzled in her arms. "Come on Simon, I'll show you how I tuck her in at night when I'm over!" Simon stood up with a grunt and followed behind the girls, he stopped remembering something.

"Oh, Sir?" Edgeworth looked up from his one sided conversation with Gumshoe, "Cassie and I were going to leave a bit late, is that alright?" Edgeworth nods.

"Yes it is, just make sure she gets home, I don't need her half asleep or late when she comes in tomorrow." Simon chuckled,

"Alright, well have a nice night then!" Edgeworth nodded him off and Simon left back to Cassie and Trucy. Larry, Gumshoe, and Maggey were all raiding Phoenix's kitchen now, drinking a bit while Phoenix stood out on his veranda, Edgeworth decided to join him. A small wind chime rang above their heads as they stood amidst their presences.

"So, I see you're doing well, with everything I mean. Trucy seems… tolerable." Phoenix chuckles.

"She's much more than that, why don't you just say what she really is, adorable right?" Edgeworth chuckled,

"I'll give her that… still, don't you ever miss being a lawyer?" Phoenix lifted some of his grape juice to his lips.

"Sometimes, but when there's nothing more to do but help others, you yourself start to feel a little helpless..." Edgeworth glanced over at him, and with a worried expression nonetheless. "But, that doesn't matter so much anymore, not when you got a little girl to worry about, and food that you can't cook for her…" Phoenix chuckled a bit at that.

"Wait, what do you mean; food you can't cook for her? Are you telling me that you do nothing but feed her that junk you always eat?" Phoenix was a bit shocked by his intensity, but he nodded.

"Uh, yeah. I can't cook anything else besides fried rice, and like a few other things, but Trucy seems alright with it…" Edgeworth stopped him,

"Look, I'm free in a few days, _I am_ coming over and feeding her a proper meal!" Phoenix smiled,

"Wow, I've never seen you so… like this before!" Edgeworth felt his face heat up, he looked away.

"I'm not, it's just… I'd hate to see your last chance at happiness slowly fade away as you continue to feed it the wrong oil..." Phoenix chuckles and hit his back.

"Well I guess I should thank you in advance, I'll be sure that she eats it too!" Edgeworth tried to remain calm,

"She will, since I'll be cooking it." Phoenix chuckles and sighed resting his hands on the railing now.

"If you don't wanna stay here overnight you should probably get going, it'll get late before you know it." Agreeing with him, Edgeworth grabbed his jacket off of the hook in the main room, Phoenix saw him to the door.

"Well, thank you for the evening, I enjoyed it and…" Edgeworth took out the small trinket from his pocket. "This as well." Phoenix smiled.

"Take care of it now, I'm sure Trucy will ask for it back." Edgeworth stuffed it back into his pocket.

"I will… Rest well, Wright."

"You too, Edgeworth." Edgeworth took his leave for the night, getting out into the hallway he felt empty in that second. He ignored his urge to return back and stay the night, or something of the sort and kept making his way back to the office.

A week later, Cassie, upon her late arrival, was asked why she was late. She explained that really it was nothing, her and Simon had gone out together the previous night on something he assumed was strictly not a date, he knew she was telling the truth because she seemed very disappointed. But work went on as usual, sooner or later she noticed something strange about the way Edgeworth was acting, it had only been a week and he's been doing all the work he can, that was pushed onto her as well.

"Hey, Edgy?" He didn't look up trying to finish his work.

"Yes, what is it?" She walked over to him and stopped his pen making him look up to her.

"Why are you working so hard? I mean, I know that this is just the Edgeworth way, but you seem like you're _really_ trying to get through all of this. Is something happening?" His cheeks brighten up as he remembered his going over to Phoenix's place later today.

"N-no, nothing happened, so don't worry about it…" A smile came to her face, she giggled.

"Something _did_ happen, and I bet it has something to do with Phoenix with that stupid look on your face," Edgeworth made a sound but kept calm.

"Must you concern yourself with my life?" She nods and leans over.

"Well yeah, I mean there's nothing else to do…" She paused. "But enough about me, tell me what's got you trying to finish all of this so early." Edgeworth sighed he looked up and his fingers once again found their way to his temple where he began rubbing.

"I don't have time to explain, but if you're so desperate on finding out then I'll just tell you exactly what I'm doing… Wright told me that he's only been feeding Tracy that un-nutritional garbage, and take-out, he eats. So I thought that maybe I'd teach him to cook a few other things for her and that'd bring up his chances of actually trying this stuff on his own." Cassie let out a squeal.

"That's so cute!" Cassie yelled as she spun around the room, she stopped when she got to the middle and turned to face Edgeworth. "I can already see it…" She held up her hands. "You, standing in the kitchen cooking with that pink apron on, you're so focused on making this perfect for Phoenix. Then Phoenix comes up behind you, he wraps his strong arms around your waist pulling you close to his. You get embarrassed and try to tell him off. _Wright, can't you see I'm busy here!_ " She says with her best impression of Edgeworth. "Then, Phoenix just chuckles and whispers into your ear; and with a husky tone, he tells you those words… I. Love. You." She squeals again. "Kyaa~" She ran to the desk, "You have to do this now Edgey, or else he might think you don't want him!" Edgeworth finally snapped tired of hearing her delusions when it came to his feeling for Phoenix. He met her passionate gaze with an opposite, just a similarly, intense one.

"What is wrong with you; two men together? Especially me and him, is plain wrong!" She held up a finger to his cheek.

"No, it's unheard of, there is a difference." He moved back away from her finger, "It's just like good food, the best food usually isn't that stuff they show in commercials, it's that off brand, cheap, generic stuff that taste good for a better price, and that's where you are right now. Right now you're a commercial brand, and the same with Phoenix, but once you two share your emotions then you're sure to become that good tasting generic food!" Edgeworth groans.

"You're better off becoming an author with that mentality…"

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Well then explain this to me: how do you think, if for some reason I decided to share my confused emotions, what in the right mind makes you think he'd return them? What if he's disgusted by that fact, after all he did once have a girlfriend he loved."

"Men are _always_ like that. In the books and visual novels I've played and read, even if the Seme was once madly in love with a woman, once finding their perfect Uke they changed mind completely and only wanted them and them only!" Edgeworth blinked a few times.

"Seme and Uke?" She nods.

"Yes, those are terms describing the two partners in a Yaoi relationship, and Yaoi is just boys-love." He let out a groan and sunk back in his chair pondering if he should ask her anymore.

"...As much as it pains me to ask this, what exactly do those two terms describe in 'partners'?" She smiled feeling her teaching instincts kick in.

"Well, first Ukes; they're mainly adorable, loveable, boys or men, who happen to look a lot like a female, or really young looking to the point to where you'd think they haven't even passed puberty! Stereotypically, it's not very unusual to see this in the character of that nature." Edgeworth's cheeks flushed, he looked at her and wondered why she was so relaxed when talking about this. "Now Semes; they can be a lots of different things, like quiet, stoic, eccentric, funny, perverted, romantic, scared, and a few other things, but one trait they all have in common is that they always are the person to either make the first move or the person who, after their love is established, to be the 'man' or the 'top' in the relationship and sex!" Edgeworth dropped his hand down onto the desk and met her gaze.

"And, dare I ask, which one of those am I?"

"An Uke of course!" She spoke that almost immediately, "You're just so cute looking! It completely overshadows your intimidating aura, as for Phoenix being with him makes you an Uke because there's no way he'd ever let anyone penetrate him!" Edgeworth stared at her as his cheeks remained red.

"S-so there's no way to change that?" She shook her head.

"There is but it'd have to be like he'd let you top him willingly!" Edgeworth sighed and sunk back down in his chair.

"I can't believe that I'm letting this get into my head..." She giggled and rubbed his hair like a child.

"Don't worry, Edgey, I'll be here helping you along the way! I'll help you establish your role as an Uke!" He sighed once more. "Plus, if you want, I could give you some books to read so you know what you're getting yourself into." He shot up.

"No! just… just get back to work." She smiled and nodded understanding his frustrations. Edgworth sat staring at his work thinking about it. _I can't just tell Wright, I mean I don't even love him, I've just noticed myself either worried about him all the time or thinking strange thoughts about him… Sex is the last thing I have on my mind when it comes to him but and I don't think I could risk losing ties with him just because of a few confused thoughts…_ He sighed and shook his head, he had to clear his thoughts up and with that, he pressed on to finish up his work. That night, he had told Cassie to go and stay with Simon since he was in the building, he couldn't let her go as she still had a bit of work to finish, but he didn't want her to follow him or bring up anymore of the nonsense she had been spouting from before up again. Edgeworth had finished his work and left almost immediately to Phoenix's place. Arriving there no later than seven, he found himself standing at their door worried about something slipping out all of a sudden. _Don't over think this, nothing besides cooking is going to happen today_. His hand came up to knock on the door when it suddenly fell open with Trucy standing there barely gripping the knob, she smiled and ran up to his knees giving them a tight hug.

"Mr. Edgy!" He crouched down and met her gaze, his hand came up to touch the top of her head.

"Why are you answering the door alone?" She giggled,

"Because daddy was taking too long getting ready. We were gonna go out to get you and bring you back. Daddy said you were gonna cook for me!" He smiled,

"I am, Trucy," She bubbly giggle nearly melted Edgeworth and all of his coldness, that's when Phoenix singingly melted it all away the second later. Phoenix walked over and gave him a smile keeping Trucy at his leg.

"Hey, Edgeworth, did you finish all of your work?" Phoenix led Edgeworth inside with Trucy hopping next to him.

"Y-yes I did. So I have nothing to worry about besides teaching you how to cook tonight." Edgeworth set his suitcase down on a empty chair in their living room.

"I get to eat! Daddy gave me a small lunch today so I'm going to eat up!" Edgeworth smiled to her eagerness.

"Well then I'll make something really tasty for you." She smiled even more,

"But, Trucy, if you wanna help you gotta wash your hands first." She pouted to her father, before running into the kitchen.

"Fine then, but don't do too much without me!" Phoenix sighed a bit and rubbed his head.

"Alright, so what are we making?" Edgeworth stared at him before sighing and going over to the kitchen as well to wash his own hands.

"You should take your own advice Wright." Phoenix blinked before chuckling.

"Oh right, thanks for the reminder!"

Edgeworth had cooked something small, for the time being it was something he was familiar with, Trucy learned how to cut properly, as well as keep food stirring while it cooked, Phoenix and Edgeworth did the rest of the cooking, Edgeworth taught Phoenix what he needed for this dish, he even wrote it down for him in case he forgot. Trucy expressed her excitement with a small trick for Edgeworth using her 'panties', as she labeled it, Edgeworth was glad, to say the least, but he concerned concerning only about washing his hands right after. They all enjoyed the dinner they made together, Trucy thanked him for teaching Phoenix, claiming that she was getting tired of eating the same old stuff all the time, to Phoenix's embarrassment. They cleaned up while Trucy just ate some ice cream while watching re-runs of her favorite magician. Edgeworth washed the dishes while Phoenix dried and put them away. Phoenix stopped for a moment and looked at Edgeworth, he smiled and chuckled;

"What Wright? You have a stupid look on her face." Phoenix chuckled,

"Nothing, it's just… sometimes when I see you like this you remind me of a mother." Edgeworth nearly broke the dish in the sink.

"What are you saying!?"

"It's just nice to know that under all those deadlines and intense glares that you're like this..." Phoenix lost his smile upon saying that, he picked up a cleaned dish and resumed drying it. "Saying that also makes me a bit upset…" Edgeworth stopped and looked at Phoneix.

"Why so?" Phoenix looks up to him once more.

"Well it's Trucy, I mean yeah she's happy but what about all those things that I can't help her with? It bothers me that she'll never really have a mother…" Edgeworth sighed and stuck his hands back in the water getting another dish.

"Don't worry, Wright, she'll be fine. You're a great person so I'm sure something good will happen in your life to erase those thoughts of yours." Phoenix eased off the drying,

"Well actually, I wanted to ask you something…" Edgeworth paused again, in that second all sorts of the things Cassie had brought up to him ran through his head, he knew he was blushing at simply the thought, he felt his heart race a bit his but he kept an outward calm.

"O-oh? What is it?" Phoenix sighed.

"Well I was wondering if you think I'd be right to start dating again..." Edgeworth stared down into his reflection in the shimmering water and tried to register what Phoenix had just said. _No… he can't be serious… he's joking, right!?_ His chest grew tight, his breathing stopped a moment. "Edgeworth?" His voice brought him back into the harsh reality.

"I'm sorry… I was distracted."

"No, it's cool…" Edgeworth found the dishes once more and spoke as calmly as he possibly could.

"Well, I'm not sure, what do you mean by well enough?" Phoenix shrugged.

"I dunno, I mean you're a ladies man so I figured you'd know if I had a shot with anyone?" He set the lash dish on the counter for Phoenix to grab, his hands moved to grip the edge of the sink as he listened to him, somehow Phoenix's words filled him with anger rather than sadness.

"Well I wouldn't know, I don't pay much attention to men…" _Please don't take this the wrong way._ "Nor do I pay attention to you and your appeal…" Phoenix stared at him not saying a word and allowed him to go on. "But if you want to then, by all means, go ahead, it doesn't matter to me in the end." Edgeworth hadn't realized he was slightly yelling now, he averted Phoenix's gaze and spoke again, "I'm sorry… So if you'll excuse me I have to go now." Edgeworth dried his hands and went to get his jacket and suitcase, he tried not to show he was mad in any way and kept his eyes down at his feet.

"Edgeworth!" Said man stopped but kept his back to Phoenix. "Did I say something… to make you made?" Edgeworth shook his head.

"No, goodbye Wright." Without any other word he left his apartment…

It had been nearly a month since Edgeworth last went to his house, said man sighed staring down at his work as it simply would not get done, he tapped the pen at the edge of his desk.

"Edgey~!" He looked up wryly at his assistant. "What's up with you, I haven't seen you like this before." He looked back down.

"Haven't you? Maybe not from me, but those excuses of literature you read all the time. The things you based my personal and business life on?"

"Something happened with Phoenix, didn't it." Regretfully, he nodded. "Oh, what was it? Did he reject you?" He shook his head.

"No, but it felt like it…" He paused regaining himself. "He explained to me how he felt about Trucy not having a mother, that it bothered him. So, he said he was going to find a girlfriend for Trucy…" Cassie stared at him unable to say anymore to him.

"No…" She pauses "B-but Phoenix isn't like that, he's never even once cared for anything like that, I know he cares about Trucy but..." Edgeworth let out a dry chuckle,

"He said that _I_ reminded him of a mother, so perhaps it was that…"

"Stop talking like that. But, Edgeworth I'm so sorry…" He didn't speak. "This is all my fault…" Her grip loosened but she stood normally, "If... if you need anything, I'll be here alright?" He looked up to her, she bit her lip then walked out of his office. For the rest of the day he tried to focus on his work, he was trying his hardest not to surface any unwanted emotions, he had a quick meeting and decided just to go home for the night. When he returned to lock up his office, he found the door slightly cracked, the light peeked through out into the dimly lit hallway, thoughts of his first day back in L.A. surfaced up, it soon faded away as he walked silently over to it trying to see if anyone was inside first. To his surprise, he found Cassie and Simon standing a small distance apart near his desk, _What are they talking about?_ He decided not to disturb their conversation. Simon spoke up first.

"Cassie, there's no need to be upset. You couldn't control it, it's not your fault." She shook her head.

"Yes it is! Everything is _always_ my fault; I always have to put my big mouth into everything and this time it costed me the best thing to ever happen to my job. Edgeworth was really the only reason I stayed here, he puts up with everything I drag on him, he was a real friend to me… and all I did was make him feel miserable by thinking I could help him be happy!" Simon sighed and approached her closer now, his arms came around and he held her in an embrace. Edgeworth saw the grip Cassie now had on the back of his coat.

"Cassie, I'm sure he's handling this the way he handles everything and I'm sure you should handle it the same…" She looked up to him. "Blaming yourself does nothing but make those around you upset, seeing you miserable is probably the worst thing for everyone we know." He paused, "You're the person who's always smiling and laughing no matter what is going on." She blinks a few times. "And seeing you cry takes a small toll on me, it's harsh seeing you upset and knowing that no matter what I say it'll never change…" She pulled away from him.

"You mean to tell me I make it worse by blaming myself?" Simon nods, she grunted, Edgeworth could see something on her face as she looked off, when her eyes fixed back on Simon she spoke as her voice shook a bit, "Simon… I-I want to tell you something. This is something that honestly I should have just told Edgeworth from the start instead of all that other stuff…" She paused and Edgeworth leaned in a bit more. "I-I love you!" His eyes went slightly wide. "And before you say anything, I just want you to know that I know how it must feel for him, not being able to tell the person you love that you love them, and then hearing something like that must have crushed him… I have to clean myself up first, show Edgeworth that I can do it he can as well! So therefore, I love you, and I always have ever since we were younger!" A smile appeared on her face seeing the expression he had, it hadn't changed and she started to worry.

"Y-you're not joking are you?" She shook her head, something on her face said she was worried he may reject her, but a smile melted her worries. He had smiled brightly to her before taking her once more back in an embrace, she hadn't been expecting that she a breath was pushed out of her mouth. "Cassie… I'm so happy to hear that!" Simon pulled back and looked at her face. "I love you too!" Before she says anything else he lowered his lips to her cheek. He chuckled pulling back,

"S-simon, y-you do?" Her babbling had partly been a result of his confession as well as his kiss.

"I fell in love at first sight of you, I kept it from you, because I knew how much you wanted this job, I didn't want that to interfere." Her mouth opened, she was about to speak but when nothing came out Simon hugged her once more slightly lifting her off the ground.

"You're so sweet, Simon!" He chuckled and held her at her waist, Cassie made a face "But this isn't good! You actually do like me but Edgeworth is still…" She shook her head and looked up to Simon's face. "We have to help Edgeworth now, he need this amazing feeling!" He smiled at her determination. "What should we do…"

"Doesn't Mr. Wright have you and all the other friends we saw at the magic show?" Cassie nodded, "Then go about we go and tell Phoenix to not go out with another woman? He already has you and everyone else so maybe it would better for Trucy to have you all instead."

"Yeah! Maya, Maggy, and a whole bunch others!" He nods. "We can use that time to have Phoenix re-think this whole thing then Edgeworth can tell him how he feels and get his emotions out properly!"

"So how about we try it then?" She nodded and found herself giggling a bit.

"Right!" They were about to leave when Edgeworth opened the door fully revealing himself out in the hall.

"Edgeworth!"

"Boss?" He ignored their reactions and spoke,

"You two really think that plan will work?" They grunted and turned to face Edgeworth fully, Cassie walked up to him and grabbed Edgeworth's hands.

"Yes we do and you have to be on board with this otherwise you'll never be the same!"

"What if perhaps I got over it?" She looks to Simon.

"Well sir, not to be rude, but by what Cassie has told me, it doesn't seem like you have and no amount of words can change that." Cassie spoke up,

"Look, all we want to do is help you, so please just let us!" Edgeworth looked at her then to Simon then he sighed and shut his eyes.

"Fine, but I don't want to feel this way ever again, if I do, you can sure say goodbye to your bonuses." She smiles almost making her face hurt, she ran into Edgeworth giving him a hug.

"Thank you so much Edgey, I'll be sure this works!" Simon chuckled at the pair while Edgeworth just sighed and felt a smile grow to his face.

The days prior to Edgeworth's 'confession' had consisted of nothing but but visits to various books stores and viewings of BL Cassie for some reason had bought. Cassie explained she had managed to delay Phoenix and his quest for love, and in that time she was bound to Edgeworth working over his fear of telling Phoenix his feelings.

"I. Love. You! It's not that hard Edgey!"

"That's easy for you to say, you love everything..." She let out a groan and sat down.

"Look, you even saw it, is it really that hard to tell someone you love that you love them?" He chuckled.

"Yes it may be… but apparently it's not so hard to make-out on my desk now is it?" Her cheeks flush.

"He was tempting me!" He rolled his eyes to her excuse.

"Really? Because it sure didn't sound like that." She groaned and got to her feet.

"Look, could we not talk about my desires for once in these conversations?" He leaned back with his arms crossed.

"It's been pretty much a two and half months since you did that to him, sooner or later he's just going to ignore me and go out with someone." She paused, "Look, just imagine… You and Phoenix are alone together somewhere, he's smiling and laughing then you come in and just tell him that you love him. Edgeworth's cheeks went into ablaze as he spoke.

"Wright… I-I... l-love you!" She gasped,

"You… you said it!" He looked down amazed.

"I… did?" She nods.

"Oh, don't doubt yourself, I heard it too. Say it again!"

"I love you… I love you Phoenix Wright!" She giggles as he was repeating it a few more times

"You can't be anymore ready for anything Phoenix could say to you. You have rejection down and saying it and now you can be ready for anything!" Edgeworth let out a breath, he felt stuffed at saying the words as if saying it gave him a light head, Cassie noticed this. "Edgeworth, so if he doesn't return the feelings… you'll be alright?" He smiled to her, knowing how deeply she felt about this now.

"Yes I will, you don't have to worry about me anymore." His hand came up to her head and he gently reassured her with a pat. Cassie giggled.

"Alright, good luck Edgy!" This was the very last thing Cassie wanted Edgeworth to do in front her, she felt a bit more comfortable with letting him leave alone now. They had decided to stay late at the office so he could leave straight from there. Cassie had been sure there wouldn't be any distractions and asked Simon to pick up Trucy early and let her into Cassie's house where she asked him to stay for a sleepover. Phoenix was more than happy with the idea as was Trucy. Now, he had no distractions, he had nothing keeping him from just forgetting the whole thing as well. Edgeworth stood outside of Phoenix's door and was about to knock on it, when he did he almost immediately stopped hoping his one knock didn't reach Phoenix's ears somehow. But the door opened anyways, and out came a shocked and somewhat confused Phoenix.

"Edgeworth?" Edgeworth looked down.

"Yes… um, may I come in, or is this a bad time?" He shook his head.

"No, it's fine…" Phoenix moves out of the way and Edgeworth walks in Phoenix shut the door. "Your assistant decided to take my daughter, I worry she might want to take her permanently." Edgeworth forced a smile,

"I doubt if she'll do that to you." They both sat down on his couch in silence. Phoenix spoke up first

"So... did you need something?" Phoenix asks in a concerned tone.

"Um... yes, I needed to tell you something… regarding me."

"Well, what is it?" He took a breath and stared down at his hands, he fiddled with his fingers finding a way to speak normally.

"Well, this is something hard to to say, or in fact, it's rather embarrassing to say…" Phoenix remains quite. "But first," Edgeworth turned up to look at him, "I wanted to apologize for the harsh things I said back then when you asked me about the whole dating thing… It was wrong and rude of me..." Phoenix chuckled,

"It's fine, it's not like I took real offence to it, I just wanted to know if I had done something to you that made you say that." Edgeworth felt his cheeks rise in color as he looked away from his face.

"Well actually… You did." Edgeworth grunts and moves a bit closer to him.

"I knew it! Well what was it?" Edgeworth stared into his eyes taking their deep blue color, he shook his head trying to find other things to catch his interest.

"Well… you made me… f-fall…" He stopped himself.

"Common, spit it out!" Edgeworth sighed before looking into his face, he could feel his face hot and his hands calmly as he took on a more determined demeanor and spoke.

"You made me fall in love with you, Wright." Phoenix stared unsure of what he had heard, Phoenix's face turned a bright red and he held up his finger and pointed to himself.

"I-I did what?" Edgeworth sighed a bit feeling his life was ending anyways, there was no more need to feel any more embarrassed than he already did. Edgeworth lost his deep blush and spoke again.

"You made me fall in love with you… and in doing so your comment made me jealous." Phoenix's mouth opened up but nothing came out. Edgeworth frowned as best he could despite his red face, "Look if you're not going to speak then I'll just leave and you can tell me wha-" Phoenix cut him off.

"No, it's not that. It's just… I don't know what _to_ say." Edgeworth sighed.

"There's only two things you can say, weather you don't or do feel the same way. Stop thinking this is weird and just pick one." Phoenix smiled. Edgeworth had anticipated his happy demeanor telling him he was flattered but it just wouldn't work out. He was prepared to leave at a moment's notice as he gripped the front of the couch.

"I do." Edgeworth's blush returned, he hadn't been expecting him to decided so quickly or so straight either.

"W-why'd you answer like that?" Phoenix shrugs.

"I dunno, it's probably because I really like you or maybe because I already knew my answer." Phoenix looks at Edgeworth intently.

"Wait, so have you been feeling this way as well?" Phoenix shook his head.

"Well no, as of recently, maybe around when you faked your own death, it's when I realized I missed more than just you being around me. I missed _you_ as a whole. That's also why I was a upset when you just up and left like that, it bothered me. I though; I must be a real idiot for making someone as perfect as Edgeworth upset. So I guess it was then that I realized fully what my real feelings were, they were more than just a deep friendship, I figured I must have had real feelings for you, and during our little 'break' I realized how stupid it was for me to have told you I was going to go out trying to date again. I wanted to apologize but I didn't know how without it coming off as me liking you." Phoenix rose his hand up to Edgeworth's cheek and gently caressed it. "So, I guess what I'm trying to say is that, I fell for you too." Edgeworth's cheeks turn much darker, if they hadn't already, as Phoenix spoke sweet words to him. Phoenix smiled at his embarrassed look and moved his hand over to the one that had been digging into the couch, it eased up into his palm where Phoenix held his hand tightly. Phoenix got close to Edgeworth and spoke; "Will you get upset if I try and kiss you?"

"I-idiot, what kind of question is that, you wouldn't ask a woman that would you?"

"True. I wouldn't, but you're different…" Phoenix's tumb moved against the smoothness of his cheek. "You fell in love with me, and nothing is going to get me convicted is it?" Edgeworth looks into his eyes. "I guess you don't want to answer, that's fine, we should stop talking anyways." Phoenix moved into Edgeworth's body, the hand on his cheek moved down his body and rested at his waist, Phoenix got closer and soon his lips were inches from Edgeworth's own. Soon he caught him in a sweet longed kiss…

Phoenix kept their lips together, their bodies close, and his arm wrapped tightly around Edgeworth's waist as he places kisses on his now slightly bruised lips and exposed neck. Phoenix spoke, "Your skin is so soft…" Edgeworth grunts and arches his back a bit feeling his lips move against his skin.

"Y-you'd think I would already know that!" Phoenix smiled and paused his fervent kisses, Phoenix looked up and their eyes met, he smiled.

"I know, but it's still nice to say!" Phoenix captured his lips in a kiss once more before Edgeworth could yell at him, Phoenix licks Edgeworth's bottom lip for entrance into his mouth. At the first taste of grape juice, Edgeworth let out a raspy moan, he felt Phoenix's hand tussle his hair.

"W-wright…!" Phoenix left his mouth and moved down his neck kissing to his collarbone, his fingers went to his vest as he unbuttoned it before fully removing his cravat. Edgeworth managed to speak, "Wright d-don't… Ah~" Phoenix bit down on his sweet spot and sucked there after hearing the sweet mewling of Edgeworth. Phoenix removed his mouth and gave him a small kiss as to say sorry for the bruise he knew he left. Edgeworth felt the wet spoke realizing how harshly he had bitten. "This'll show!" Phoenix chuckled.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself…" Edgeworth growled.

"Well, you better learn how, I won't stand for something like this!" Phoenix smiled,

"Well then how do you want to get back at me?" Edgeworth's cheeks flushed.

"Oh…" Phoenix smiled in anticipation. "Well… I honestly wouldn't know… but only because I-I've never done this kind of thing with anyone else before." Phoenix blinked in confusion for a second.

"Wait, you haven't?" Edgeworth nodded, at Phoenix's still amazed expression Edgeworth fumed, "What? Is that unusual?" Edgeworth's embarrassment was starting to get to him, Phoenix nodded happily.

"Yeah, it makes me happy to know that I'll be your first, but it's also weird, I mean you're the ladies man, at least as far as out of everyone I know, all the women I meet are always talking about you. Even Trucy sometimes, so hearing this just makes me laugh!" Phoenix did as his words said and began to laugh, Edgeworth, fed up with his antics, grabbed the collar of his hoodie and pulled him against his body before leaning up for another heated kiss. Edgeworth broke this time and spoke with a smirk,

"Don't think _I_ won't take this up for myself and be _your_ first." Phoenix chuckled,

"...Sorry Edgeworth. But seriously, if I ever do anything you don't like, just tell me and I'll stop." Edgeworth smiled at his kindness and nods.

"I will don't worry, Wright." Phoenix smiles and pecked his lips before going back to his neck and down to his almost exposed chest where Phoenix removed the rest of his clothes. Phoenix tossed them aside. That's when they both realized that they were still on the couch, Phoenix knew that being on the couch was going to be uncomfortable so he lifted him Edgeworth up a bit and moved from their current position, Phoenix tugged for Edgeworth to moved over and when he did was knocked into Phoenix's lap with his back pressed against his chest.

"W-wright what are you doing!?" Edgeworth tried to move but felt his lips pressed on his shoulder. Phoenix spoke into it,

"I'm making you more comfortable of course," Edgeworth tried to turn his head, but wound up catching Phoenix in another kiss. Phoenix ran his hands up his slender body and grazed his nipples, that earned him a soft moan from Edgeworth as he struggled to relax in his lap. Phoenix moved back up and pinched his fingers between his nipple. Edgeworth let out a staggered gasp, Phoenix spoke;

"Have you touched yourself before?" Edgeworth bit his lip.

"O-of course not!" Phoenix smiled and started leaving kissed on his shoulder. Edgeworth forced his own head down back while Phoenix moved his hand down to his lower region. Edgeworth jerked feeling this but Phoenix had already grabbed him through his pants before he could do anything.

"Don't touch there!" Phoenix whispers up into his ear,

"Well I kind of have to, if I wanna make this enjoyable for the both of us..." Edgeworth grunted and allowed him to touch his body, Phoenix slid down his pants lifting his tight up to rest on his knee. Edgeworth was entirely being supported by Phoenix's body now,

"Wright…!" Phoenix began to stroke him, playing with his nipple while kissing the back of his neck every so often. Phoenix felt himself growing excited from Edgeworth's moans, he kept moving his legs under him. Edgeworth noticed and relaxed enough before speaking,

"W-what is wrong with you? Why do you keep moving like that?" Phoenix chuckled awkwardly.

"I got hard…" Edgeworth processed what he said before sighed,

"Let me get up," Edgeworth moved and stood up before dropping back down over his legs, he straddled him pushing into the couch, Edgeworth supported himself with Phoenix's shoulders and leaned down a bit. Seeing Phoenix's embarrassed face was enough to let the embarrassment Edgeworth had fade away for the moment, "Edgeworth…?" Phoenix spoke,

"D-don't get too happy, Wright, I'm only doing this so I don't have to feel you against my backside..." Phoenix stared at him before nodding, Phoenix leaned up holding his back and pushing it forward where he started leaving kisses down his neck again. Edgeworth just felt awkward, of course it felt good but letting Phoenix touch his body in the way that he was, was so… strange. Edgeworth decided to move his hands to his hair, he caught the spikes of his hair between his fingers and felt himself growing excited just from that.

"Wright…" Phoenix looked up with half lidded eyes, seeing Edgeworth's face flushed and tense in the way it was turned him on more. Phoenix grabbed his waist and pushed him back down on the couch. "What are-" Phoenix moved down his body licking down his chest, the hand at his pants began to unzip him, he pulled out his member before licking the tip, "Guh, W-wright!" He stared at Edgeworth before taking it into his mouth. "Nnugh~ Wright!" Edgeworth couldn't deny it, it felt good. But he didn't want Phoenix to hear his voice as loud as it was coming out. Edgeworth brought his hand up to his mouth covering his moans while Phoenix continued. Phoenix licked as much as he could before feeling Edgeworth grow big inside of his mouth, knowing that he was about to cum. Phoenix glanced up seeing him in his current state. To Phoenix, he looked beautiful. No matter what, he was like that in his eyes, but right now he couldn't help but see him in a even more beautiful light. Phoenix wanted him to feel as good as he could make him feel possible. Without warning, Phoenix moved his hand to Edgeworth's thigh bringing his legs near his head, Phoenix kept his lips on Edgeworth's member sucking and tasting him. When he popped off one of his hands moved lower, Phoenix started to poke at his entrance earning a groan from Edgeworth. "Wright, d-don't go there!" Phoenix looked up.

"You don't want this to hurt don't you?" Edgeworth blushed at how concerned he was, eventually he gave in and shook his head. Phoenix nodded and returned to his entrance, "Then I have to do this…" Edgeworth threw his head back onto the cushion spoke.

"... My bag..." Phoenix hummed, "Get my briefcase." Phoenix moved from him and leaned over the table finding the briefcase and bringing it over.

"What's in here?" Phoenix opened it up.

"...Cassie thought this might happen so she... she prepared me." He looked through it and found a bottle with clear liquid inside of it, the label read a whole bunch of unnecessary things Phoenix didn't care about, but Phoenix knew what it was.

"She… gave you lube?" Edgeworth nodded keeping his eyes covered by his arm.

"Yes… as well as-" Phoenix looked through the rest and found two condoms. Phoenix closed the bag before putting it back on the table,

"Well… she sure was thorough." Edgeworth didn't speak, Phoenix chuckled at his embarrassment before leaning down kissing his lips, he slowly removed his arm and link their hands again. Phoenix grabbed Edgeworth's member again and stroked him getting breathy pants from the male. Edgeworth moans in his mouth and squirms under Phoenix's straddling legs, he felt he would release any second if he kept rubbing him. Phoenix stopped, Edgeworth heard the noise of the lube as well as the condom, he felt his legs being lifted and felt Phoenix at his entrance.

"Are you ready?" Edgeworth looked off but nodded, he knew he'd never be ready for something like this but this was the most he'd get. Edgeworth then felt a finger enter him, he bit his lip, the strange feeling moved around inside of him until it started to feel better. Phoenix moved on and inserted another digit, before another. He kept three fingers inside of him and stretched him out well enough, Phoenix kept moving inside of him, his finger went deep and soon Edgeworth jerked violently, he had hit a spot that pushed Edgeworth over the edge and he felt himself release onto his chest. Edgeworth sat up a bit,

"I didn't mean to-!" Edgeworth tried to sit up but Phoenix just smiled and brought his dripping fingers to his mouth to taste him. "W-wright, don't swallow it!" Phoenix cleaned off his hand then swallowed despite his protests, Phoenix then leaned down inching to his face,

"But, it felt good right?" After a moment, Edgeworth nodded, Phoenix smiled, "So then I should taste it when it feels good right?" Edgeworth didn't respond and instead Phoenix leaned down for a kiss going back to his movement inside of Edgeworth, this resuming caused Edgeworth to squirmed under Phoenix, after another minute of that Phoenix pulled out, he felt he was as prepared as he could get him. Phoenix sat up and quickly removed his hoodie and releaved himself, Edgeworth felt his legs being lifted then he felt something that wasn't Phoenix's fingers anymore. Edgeworth suddenly jerked to slightly sit up,

"W-wright!"

"I'm going in..." Edgeworth calmed himself as much as possible, he relaxed a bit and let Phoenix do what he was going to. Edgeworth mentally felt panicked, but he knew struggling to not have it go in would only serves to do the opposite of what he wanted. He did want this and having Phoneix be the person only made it that much more special to him. Phoenix slowly moved to enter Edgeworth, they both groaned. Phoenix dropped his head to Edgeworth's shoulder and kept pushing.

"I-it.. h-hurts. Wait a second." Phoenix groaned a bit but stopped for a second, he lifted his head seeing Edgeworth's scrunched face, he panted before lowering his lips on Edgeworth's. He was shocked at first but felt relaxed and his arms moved around his neck keeping him there. Phoenix started to push again, he felt Edgeworth pull away but he relaxed under him and Phoenix was fully inside. Their lips separated with a wet pop.

"Are you alright?" Edgeworth panted, of course he wasn't, but he knew it likely wouldn't have been very confortable the very first few seconds. He nodded anyways disregarding the discomfort he was experiencing. Edgeworth reached up and touched Phoenix's face feeling the scruff that had accumulated there. Edgeworth gave him a smirk.

"You can… move, Wright." Phoenix smiled and kissed him again as his hips moved, Edgeworth felt excited at the feeling, he knew he must to have been hard again. But it didn't concern him as he was more concerned over the organ moving in and out of him. It was a new feeling that soon turned amazing for Edgeworth. He could tell it must have been the same for Phoenix as his trust began to lose their once steady rhythm. Phoenix lifted Edgeworth and held him in his arms as he sat in his lip bouncing over his member. Edgeworth pulled away from the kiss and spoke suddenly,

"Wait... W-wright!" Phoenix stopped, he was breathing heavy but he looked to Edgeworth. "Let me do this part…" He saw Phoenix blush…

"Y-you sure you want to?" He did as well.

"Yes, I do…" He paused, "You've done everything up to here, I can do is this at least." Phoenix smiled, he leaned up and pecked his lips.

"Alright, Edgeworth." Edgeworth grunted before moving his hands in his hair, they soon moved down to Phoenix's chest as he supported himself. Edgeworth moved his hips, as slow as possible, and with every slow move he moaned, Phoenix watches with a deep intrigue, he knew he wouldn't calm down any time soon. Phoenix began to thrust up and matched his rhythm. Edgeworth felt less uncomfortable, he was moving so much he felt he was moving in impulse now. Edgeworth was now fully into it, he rested his hands on his shoulders moaning out his name as he tried to pull him closer.

"P-phoenix!" Phoenix buried his face in his chest kissing him and leaving behind more love bites. "Phoenix, I-I love you…!" Edgeworth felt himself growing close again, Phoenix grunted and looked up.

"I love you too!" Phoenix locked their words with a kiss, only the sound of the wet skin and their now sloppy kissing. Phoenix trusted even deeper, they both felt close now.

"I-I'm close... P-phoenix!" Phoenix groans.

"Me too!" He thrusts deep as he could into Edgeworth, Phoenix tried desperately not to hurt him, his hand went to his member and started stroking him again. Edgeworth broke their kiss, he shivered with the feeling of Phoenix spilling his seed inside of him. A second later Edgeworth came again, it sprayed over his and Phoenix's chest. Edgeworth's body fell limp as he rested his head into Phoenix's shoulder. Their breaths were deep and ragged as they recovered from the climax. Phoenix's hand rubbed Edgeworth's back while his lips left small kisses on his shoulder. Phoenix spoke disrupting the sweet silence.

"Was it good?" Edgeworth glanced over, his eyes shut and he shook his head. Edgeworth moved to stand normally letting Phoenix's lower half leave him, he took his place back close on his lap and rested on his chest.

"I won't tell you."

"Why not? Was I not good enough?"

"No... I'm just tired." He spoke bluntly, Phoenix smiled, he was a bit heavy but Phoenix was able to lift him in his arms.

"What are you doing!" Edgeworth blushed while panicking, Phoenix brought him in a bedroom in the back and was set on the bed. Phoenix moved and joined lying next to him. Edgeworth soon felt an arm around his neck and was pulled back over to Phoenix's warm and sturdy chest. Edgeworth didn't know what it was, but he felt comfortable while holding onto him, almost to where he could have slept there for days and never moved. Their hands met and intertwined. Phoenix spoke in the sweet bliss of the room.

"We'll take a shower in the morning, you should sleep now." It was calming sleeping next to Phoenix, he didn't even answer and simply let out a noise of understanding. Edgeworth huddled closer before feeling around for a blanket of some kind, when he found it he pulled it over their bodies keeping their warmth together.

"Good night… Phoenix." Phoenix smiled and pecked his forehead.

"You too Miles."

The next morning seemed to have come sooner than anyone wanted. Edgeworth was the first to wake up, but he couldn't move. Phoenix's arms held him close against his chest and prevented anything else. Edgeworth sighed but smiled seeing the look over Phoenix's face his eyes closed again. They remained there for a while longer until Phoenix shuffled in his sleep. He took a deep breath before letting out a loud yawn, Edgeworth looked to his face seeing him rubbing the sleep out of his was when he noticed the grip on the other person in the bed, a smile instantly came to his face. "Good mornin' Edgeworth!" Phoenix lowered his lips and gave him a tired kiss before resting his head on his, Edgeworth felt his cheeks heat up. He remembered Trucy knowing Cassie would have brought her back by now.

"You should probably get up…"

"Huh? Why, it's nice being with you!" Edgeworth smiled and lifted his head with some effort.

"Don't you smell that?" Phoenix looked around before chuckling , he broke his grip off of Edgeworth's hand and sat up stretching out his body.

"Yes I do…" Phoenix stretches his back before glancing back to him. "Oh, do you need something to wear?" Saying that, Phoenix stood up in all of his glory, while searching for some clothes, Edgeworth blushed but nodded.

"Y-yes, I do… but I should take a shower first."

"Right, well the bathroom is just down that hall there." Edgeworth nodded before taking the handed out clothes to him, he realized he was naked just the same and felt a bit self conscious now as he kept the blanket over his body. Phoenix found a spare hoodie in his closet and some pants, he set them on the bed while giving a smile to Edgeworth, he moved over and pecked his cheek,

"Wha-" Phoenix chuckled before slipping out of the room. Edgeworth watched as the door shut, he let out a sigh before shaking his head. He took his shower and donned the slightly over-sized clothing and left out for the kitchen. Through the door he heard Cassie speaking very loudly to Phoenix, he also heard Simon laughing and Trucy mimicking Cassie. Edgeworth opened the door and his sudden appearance silenced the room. Cassie stopping her cooking and went over to him,

"Edgey!" Cassie had been in casual clothing, it was new so seeing her figure was a surprise to him. When she spoke, she spoke in a whisper,

"You two did it didn't you!" His cheeks flared up.

"What on earth gave you that conclusion!?" She gave him a 'Are you kidding' look before smiling.

"Outside of the obvious? I could tell with all those discarded clothes and that you two didn't bother to clean." Phoenix had heard the last part and guessed if he heard it everyone else could as well.

"Alright now, maybe you shouldn't bring that up right here." His hands found their way to Trucy's ears. Cassie rolled her eyes,

"Trucy doesn't care right?" Truc heard it despite Phoenix's attempts. Simon smiled before going back to making the rest of breakfast for all of them.

"Look, I was only asking cause I'm concerned for Edgeworth. I know that you told him and did it but I need to know that no one will get hurt later on!" She had been directly most of that at Phoenix, he chuckled letting Trucy go. He got up and walked over to Edgeworth, he was caught off guard at first but he felt his waist grabbed. He closed the space between them and gave him a kiss. Edgeworth blushed madly, his ears filled with 'aww's' from Trucy and Cassie. Edgeworth pushed him off and covered his mouth with his fist.

"What are you doing that out of nowhere for Wright?" Phoenix gave a pouty expression to Edgeworth. He looked to Cassie and spoke,

"Cassie, does that answer your question?" She smiled and nodded happily.

"Yep, it sure does! Oh, you two are so cute together!" She squealed and went off speaking to Simon about his lack of affection. Trucy had learned a bit too much in the little time she spent with them as she helped Cassie defend her point. Edgeworth was glad the attention was off of him and he let out a sigh. Phoenix had a seat left out for him and he sat down. Edgeworth glanced over, he knew his reaction may have been too rejecting, he leaned over and pecked his scruffy cheek before sitting normally. Phoenix smiled,

"Just so you know, although we may feel this way about each other, if I ever decide to return I won't treat you any different." Phoenix spoke as he took hold of his hand. Edgeworth chuckled,

"I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
